Paradigm Shift: Double Trouble
by Kay-yun
Summary: A collection of one-shots about our favourite soldier and huntress. Rated M for Sexual situations, violence and strong language.
1. Bunking with Fang

_A/N: Some of you will have seen the first three chapters of this collection before. I uploaded them along time ago and removed them for beta reading. all one-shots have been re-uploaded based on the date they were written (I like to think I can see some improvement) Hope you like them and more are coming (This one is a little bit M, but not to much)_

* * *

**Bunking with Fang**

**Xxx**

Fang laid on her back with her arms crossed behind her head. She stared up at the roof of the tent. Once again, she couldn't sleep. Her body was exhausted but her mind didn't seem to want to let her rest. She looked over to her right; Vanille was sound asleep, her head resting on her shoulder. They had always slept like this, ever since they were children. Fang didn't mind, she always slept better knowing Vanille was safe by her side. Fang quickly jerked her head to the left as she heard muttering from the sleeping soldier. Lightning was lying on her back, one arm stretched across her stomach and the other tucked under her pillow. She wasn't lying as close as Vanille but she was close enough that she could hear her shallow breathing. Normally Lightning had her own tent but she had been forced to bunk with Fang and Vanille ever since it had been destroyed.

This had left Fang in the uncomfortable position of sleeping between her sister and the object of her affections.

Lightning muttered in her sleep, rolling over onto her side to face her and letting Fang study her features. She looked so cute when she slept. Her face had softened, bereft of its usual hardened resolve. She looked so peaceful and very beautiful. Fang watched her sleep, resisting the urge to reach out and brush the bangs out of her eyes.

Lightning twitched in her sleep, moaning quietly as she tossed and turned. Fang smiled, wondering what the woman was dreaming about. She watched Lightning's face, suddenly noticing how she was chewing on her bottom lip. Fang smirked. Oh, she was definitely dreaming something good.

"Oh, yes," Lightning moaned, her legs rubbing together as her fists clung to the blanket beneath her.

Fang chuckled. _Well, well, well, it sounded like someone was having quite the sexy dream_. This was almost too good to be true. Fang watched as Lightning thrashed her head from side to side. Soft moans and whimpers escaped from her beautiful lips. Fang felt a heavy throb between her legs; the sounds were driving her mad.

"Please, take me," Lightning whispered softly.

The sound sent a shiver down Fang's body. She was getting uncomfortably hot and bothered. She considered slipping a hand inside her sari but it wouldn't be right with her sister sleeping so close.

"Take me, Fang," Lightning whimpered.

Fang's heart stopped beating for a moment. Had she just heard that right? Lightning was dreaming about her?! Fang couldn't believe it. She grinned; this was better than she anything could have hoped for. But now, she was faced with the problem of what to do about it. On one hand, she could wake her up and show her just how much better the real thing could be. Or she could just ignore it and confront her about it later. Saying nothing definitely wasn't an option.

"God yes… Fang," Lightning hissed.

Fang sat up, resting on her elbows to watch her. She smirked as Lightning began panting and softly chanting her name. She reached out and placed her hand on the soldier's stomach, causing her to shudder violently. She smirked as Lightning pants and moans got louder and louder. She gently traced her hand across the soft skin, shifting closer so that she was hovering above her with her hands on either side of Lightning's head.

Fang knew this wasn't right but she couldn't help herself; the sound of the pink haired beauty whimpering her name was driving her insane. She needed to touch her. She lowered herself slowly on top of the soldier, peppering her neck with gentle kisses. Lightning had begun to stir, her hand reaching out to grab a fistful of Fang's hair and pulling her lips closer to her neck.

"Oh yes, Fang," Lightning whimpered, hissing as Fang began nipping and licking down to her collarbone.

When Lightning opened her eyes, she was shocked by how real the dream felt. This was definitely the best dream she'd ever had. She tightened her grip on Fang's hair, pulling her up and crashing their lips together. She was determined to make the most of this before she was forced to wake up and deal with the harsh realities of the waking world. Of all the dreams she'd had about Fang, and there was a lot of them, this was definitely the best yet. She moaned into Fang's mouth and pulled at her sari, trying to remove it.

Fang couldn't believe what was happening. It was obvious that Lightning had woken up and didn't seem at all averse to her affections. As Fang felt the sari being ripped from her upper body, a staggering realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. Lightning must have thought that she still was dreaming. This was bad. Fang knew she had to stop this. No matter how good it felt, it wouldn't be right to take advantage of her.

Fang wrenched her lips away, causing Lightning to whimper and try to drag her back down. She grabbed Lightning's hands, trapping them above her head. This action only seen to encourage her further; she moaned loudly, pulling against Fang's grip.

"Please, Fang. Fuck me."

Fang winced. This wasn't going to be good. She needed to tell Lightning that she was dreaming, but she knew that the woman would be mortified by her own words and actions when she found out. She took a deep breath, readying herself for the inevitable consequences and of course, for the beating that was likely to follow.

"Lightning, you're not asleep," Fang said, her voice determined but with panic hidden underneath, "This isn't a dream."

Fang watched the play of emotions on the soldier's face. At first, she looked doubtful as if she didn't believe her words. Then her eyes widened in shock. She looked around the tent, taking in her surroundings before she looked back at Fang with a heavy blush spreading across her face. Fang held her breath as Lightning attempted to speak. With no words forthcoming, Fang began to pick herself up, attempting to put some distance between herself and the bewildered soldier. She didn't get far before Lightning dragged her back by the straps of her halter top.

"I don't care. Now fuck me, damn it!" Lightning hissed, dragging Fang back on top of her and sealing their lips together.

Fang chuckled into the kiss. She hadn't been expecting this response but she wasn't about to complain. She just thanked Etro that Vanille was a heavy sleeper.


	2. Blood, Guts and Behemoth

_A/N: Prompt for Fangrai-forever: Fang and Lightning say "I love you" for the first time. _

* * *

**Blood, Guts and Behemoth's**

**Xxx**

Lightning laid in bed, smiling at the feeling of warm breath on the back of her neck. She turned in Fang's arms and ran her hands gently through her wild locks. She looked so peaceful, so stunningly beautiful that the soldier couldn't help but stare. They had been dating for two months and it had been the most amazing time of her life. Lightning couldn't be happier, every day with Fang was better than the last and she never wanted it to end. She moved in to get a closer look at her sleeping girlfriend, placing a gentle kiss on the beauty spot just below her eye. Lightning loved that spot, loved to kiss it. Truth was she loved everything about the Huntress and after two months of bliss, she had finally made her peace with the fact that she was madly in love with this woman.

Lightning remembered the first time she had felt like saying those three little words.

It was a Saturday night and Fang had offered to cook dinner for her.

Lightning had watched Fang with an amused smile as she moved around her kitchen. It was like watching a train wreck, she just couldn't look away. Fang had no idea what she was doing. It was kinda cute. Lightning attempted to stifled a giggle as she watched Fang drop a pan with an apocalyptic crash. Fang cursed, spinning around to look at her.

"Not funny, sunshine," She said, with an adorable pout, "And wipe that smirk off that beautiful face of yours."

Lightning laughed, leaning against the counter top with her arms crossed.

"Ooh, poor baby, do you need a hug?" Lightning replied, sarcastically.

Fang chuckled, picking up the pan and placing it back on the stove before she came up to hug the soldier from behind. She placed gentle kisses on the back of her neck.

"I need more than a hug, sunshine."

Lightning shivered as Fang placed open mouthed kisses on the back of her neck and over her shoulder. Then Fang gently kissed her way to the her girlfriend's ear, nipping and flicking her earlobe with the tip of her tongue. The brief moment of bliss was short lived as Lightning was broken from her heavenly thoughts by the smell of burning.

"Fang, I think something is on fire," Lightning said, her voice breathy from her girlfriend's tender treatment.

"Yeah baby, so hot," Fang moaned, kissing her way around Lightning's front and across her jaw.

Lightning laughed as she pushed her girlfriend around by her shoulders to face the bellowing smoke coming from the oven.

"No, Fang, dinner is on fire, not me," Lightning said with a chuckle, "Well, not only me."

She watched with an amused grin as Fang bolted across the kitchen and pulling the ruined casserole out of the oven, placing it on the counter.

"That was your fault, you sneaky little temptress," Fang said with a grin, going around the counter top and towards her.

Lightning backed away slowly until her back hit the wall behind her. Before she had time to say anything else, her lips were otherwise occupied with those of her very worked up girlfriend. Lightning moaned into Fang's mouth as her hands ran over tanned skin.

Fang moaned back into the kiss, running her hands up Lightning's front and under her shirt. Lightning stared into her eyes as Fang pulled back from the kiss, smiling softly.

"Fang...I."

The words didn't come, but God how she wanted them too. She wanted so much to tell Fang everything that was her on mind, wanted so badly to say the words. It was nights like this, alone with her girlfriend that Lightning truly appreciated how lucky she was. It was amazing to her that she was able to find somebody with whom it was so easy to smile, so easy to laugh.

"Fang...I," she tried again but her fear and insecurity were rapidly taking a foothold, "I... want you."

It wasn't what she wanted to say, but Fang grinned nevertheless, more than happy with the words. Lightning pulled Fang back into another mind blowing kiss, silently cursing herself. She would say it some day soon.

That had been two weeks ago, and although Lightning still hadn't said the words, she had thought of nothing else. Every time she was alone with Fang, she tried, but the moment never seemed quite right.

Lightning snuggled closer to Fang, burying her head in the crook of her neck and preparing to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, she didn't get very far. As soon as the last remnants of consciousness were about to take her, she was interrupted by the incessant beeping of her work pager. She sighed and rolled out of Fang's arms, sitting up. She decided to leave the room to call work, not wanting to disturb her sleeping girlfriend.

As it turned out work was asking for both of them. Lightning was left no choice other than to rouse the sleeping huntress. Another Behemoth attack on one of the outer settlements demanded both their attention and after dragging Fang out of bed, with much difficulty, they made their way to the settlement.

The Behemoth in question was much bigger than either of them had expected. Fang readied her weapon, glancing at Lightning to make sure she was prepared. The soldier nodded, stealing herself for a tough battle. They had done this many times before and had the routine down to a fine art. Fang ran behind the beast immediately, attempting to distract its attention. She shouted her usual trademark abuse, switching into her defensive stance and preparing for the heavy blow that would follow. With the beast sufficiently distracted, Lightning moved in for the kill and jumped into the air, slicing the beast's shoulder with her gun blade. She landed on the ground, wincing as she was showered with a rain of blood.

"Like that, did ya? Hmm, big boy!" Lightning chuckled as she heard Fang still shouting abuse at the wounded beast.

The wound had slowed the beast down but it still had plenty of fight left. Lightning looked over at Fang, who was still taking blow after blow from the now completely enraged creature.

"Fang," Lightning shouted, drawing Fang's attention, "I need to fly."

Fang grinned, she knew exactly what that meant. She jumped backwards, spinning out of the behemoth's path of attack and dropping to her knees. She held her arms out, locking her hands together. Lightning backed up a few steps, making a running start. She dashed towards the Huntress at full speed. Fang braced herself as Lightning's foot made contact with her hands. She flung her into the air with all her might, watching as the soldier flew through the sky. It was a magnificent sight, graceful and majestic but equal parts deadly. Once the soldier had gained sufficient height, she unleashed a barrage of attacks, slicing through the creatures neck and shoulders. The behemoth roared in pain, swiping at the soldier in one last-ditch attempt for its own survival.

Fang ran as she watched her girlfriend make a speedy descent. She attempted to pluck Lightning out of the air before she hit the ground. Unfortunately she had gained too much momentum and as Fang ran up behind her, she found herself hitting the ground with Lightning landing right on top of her. The wounded creature released one last deafening roar before falling to the ground and showering the unsuspecting warriors with a cascade of blood and guts.

Lightning opened her eyes, immediately noticing that she had fallen on top of the huntress. They were both covered head to toe in blood and grime. When Fang opened her eyes, she began to chuckle. Seeing the usually well-kept soldier in such a state was quite amusing. Lightning looked stunned for a moment before following suit and joining Fang in a fit of laughter.

"Holy shit," Fang said, between laughs, "that was awesome!"

Lightning watched her girlfriend as she attempted to calm her laughter. She loved it when Fang laughed. She actually found it to be quite sexy. Lightning laughed even harder at the thought that she could find Fang sexy even when she was covered in blood and guts. It was a true testament to how attracted she was to her girlfriend. Her laughter petered out into the occasional chuckle as she wiped the blood from the brunette's cheek.

"I love you."

Lightning's eyes widened in shock at her own words. She hadn't expected to say that but it had just slipped out. Of all the times she had imagined that she would confess her love, this had never once entered her mind. She had imagined candlelight dinners, soft music and romance. Not blood, guts and behemoths. But as the soldier considered her words, she realized that this moment couldn't be more perfect. It was them; fighters, lovers and friends. A perfect love that conquered a world marred with ugliness.

Fang smiled up at her girlfriend, running her hands through her tangled hair. She had known for weeks that Lightning was trying to tell her how she felt. She could have said it first but she had wanted Lightning to say it in her own time and in her own way.

"I love ya too," she replied, her tone gentle and loving, "But you're crazy. You know that, right?"

Lightning collapsed on top of the huntress in a fit of laughter, bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss and wincing at the taste of rusty Behemoth blood.

"Crazy for you."


	3. Friendly Spar

_A/N: This was meant to be a prompt fill for Fangrai-forever: A friendly spar turns into sex, but I_ didn't_ feel like adding any smut so it didn't really fill the prompt. _

* * *

**Friendly Spar**

**Xxx**

"Okay sunshine, here's the deal," Fang grinned, slowly moving around the soldier with a firm grip on her braided lance, "If you beat me, I'll do anything you want. Anything."

Lightning blushed when Fang winked at her. They were in Lightning's backyard with their weapons, ready to engage in their weekly spar. Their sparring had become a weekly routine ever since the tribal woman had woken up from crystal sleep. Lightning had been the one to suggest it, claiming that Fang was the only one she trusted to keep up with her. Secretly, it had just been an excuse for her to spend more time with Fang. She wasn't ready to admit it yet but she couldn't deny her own feelings when it came to her friend.

Lightning narrowed her eyes, spinning her Gunblade into sword mode and planting her feet, her eyes never leaving the brunette. "And if you win?" Lightning was almost afraid to ask. "What do you get?"

Fang smirked, spinning her lance over her head and moving into her battle stance. "I get a kiss" Fang replied with a wink, "A real kiss, with tongue."

"You what!?" Lightning snarled, rushing full speed at her. The thought of kissing her sent chills down her body but she couldn't let Fang see her weakness.

Fang staggered backwards slightly when Lightning charged towards her, their weapons clashing together. She jumped backwards, narrowly escaping the tip of her Gunblade only inches from her neck. She stepped back and held her arms out in an attempt to halt the soldier's assault.

"Wow, easy there, stabby," Fang laughed, grabbing her fist in midair as she attempted to land a punch.

Lightning grunted, wrenching her fist out of Fang's grip. She charged at the brunette once more, groaning in frustration when the tribal woman easily dodged and parried all her attacks. Fang watched her move with speed and grace. Spinning and weaving around her in a beautiful blur of pure fury. Then Lightning swiped her blade at Fang's legs, attempting to knock her off her feet. Fang jumped, narrowly missing the hit and countering with a well timed jab at the soldier's stomach.

Lightning groaned, falling to her knees. She attempted to recover quickly but before she knew it, her Gunblade was out of her hand and flying across the yard. Suddenly Fang was on her, pushing her to the ground and straddling her hips. She began to struggle but soon found her arms trapped behind her head by the brunette's Lance.

"Now, now, soldier, cool your boots," Fang said with a smirk.

Lightning grunted, struggling against Fang's grip. This was the last thing she needed; Fang on top of her, holding her down while she was completely at her mercy. She knew that Fang was stronger than her and was forced to admit that she was trapped.

"Get off of me, damn it," Lightning snarled, causing Fang to chuckle.

"Not until you calm down, Sunshine," Fang grinned when Lightning stopped struggling.

"Fine, I'm calm. Now let me go," Lightning replied, attempting to regain her composure.

Fang leaned closer to the soldier, licking her lips. Her eyes dropped to her mouth and Lightning's eyes widened. "Fang, what are you doing?"

Fang smiled, holding both Lightning's arms above her head with one hand and moving the other down to gently caress her cheek. "Taking my reward," she replied with a wink.

Lightning panicked. Having Fang on top of her was maddening, exciting and terrifying all at the same time. She couldn't think straight. The feeling of Fang's strong thighs around her waist was driving her to the brink of madness.

"Please Fang, this isn't funny," Lightning whispered, a heavy blush spreading from her face all the way down her neck. "Let me go."

Fang smiled, moving closer until their faces were inches apart. "I don't think you want me to," she whispered, moving her lips to Lightning's ear. "I think you like being under me."

If it was possible, the soldier blushed even harder at Fang's words. She started to struggle again, bucking her hips and trying to push Fang off of her.

"Careful, luv, I kind of like that," Fang said with a wink.

Lightning stopped immediately. She blushed furiously, averting her eyes. This was bad. She knew that if this continued, Fang would be able to see the desire in her eyes. Fang continued to lovingly caress her cheek before bracing herself on one hand at the side of Lightning's head. She closed the remaining distance between them and gently placed her lips over hers.

Lightning didn't respond at first. Her mind had gone into overdrive. She had dreamt of one day kissing Fang, not that she would ever admit it. She stayed still for a moment, marveling at how soft Fang's lips were before giving in and returning the kiss. Her whole body felt heated as small tremors ran from her lips down her body before settling between her thighs. She briefly wondered what it would feel like to truly give in to her desires. To allow herself to be taken by the beautiful, powerful woman above her.

Fang smiled into Lightning's lips, running her tongue along the soldier's bottom lip. Lightning opened her mouth, allowing her entry. Fang took the invitation gladly, groaning as she caressed the inside of the soldier's mouth with her tongue.

Lightning whimpered when Fang pulled away from the kiss. She kept her eyes closed, attempting to regain her breath. Fang grinned down at her, enjoying the soldiers flustered appearance.

"I knew it! You think I couldn't see it, sunshine?" Fang snickered, "I knew you couldn't hold out forever."

Lightning opened her eyes to look up at Fang. She immediately wished she hadn't. At least with her eyes closed she couldn't see the self-satisfied grin on the brunette's face. Despite how smug Fang was, Lightning felt nothing but relief. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Fang knew her secret desires; obviously the feeling was mutual. Without even realizing it, her eyes dropped to Fang's lips. She loathed to admit it but she missed them already. She reached out, only now realizing that Fang had released the grip on her arms. She grabbed a fistful of the brunettes wild locks dragging her down. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Fang's chuckle was immediately replaced with a heavy moan when Lightning furiously captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

The pair continued to kiss for a good while longer and were just in the process of removing each other's clothing when their passionate pursuits were unfortunately interrupted by a couple of giggling younger sisters.

Looks like they had some explaining to do.


	4. Wedding: Heroes' Edition

**A/N **Fangrai- Forever prompt #247

* * *

**Wedding: Heroes' Edition**

**Xxx**

Lightning stood in front of a large full-length mirror, chewing nervously at her lower lip as she let her sister put the finishing touches to her perfectly styled hair. There truly were no words to describe how incredibly nervous she was feeling, but she was also giddy with excitement. Today she was marrying the love of her life. Providing she didn't pass out before she could make it down the aisle.

"You look like you're about to throw up or faint." Serah giggled at her very nervous looking sister.

She stepped back, humming in approval at the fine job she had done on her sister's hair before moving to stand beside of her. She couldn't help but smirk at the look on her sister's face, she really did look absolutely petrified and it reminded Serah of her own wedding day.

"Try and relax okay," Serah kept her voice calm as she placed her hands firmly on her sister's shoulders. "You look beautiful."

Lightning smiled slightly. She was nervous as hell, but she had to admit she did look pretty good. The long backless white dress hugged her figure perfectly. The material was soft silk which she knew her fiancé would love. Her hair was perfectly styled and she had opted for only a small amount of make-up. She had definitely scrubbed up pretty well.

"Thanks," Lightning muttered, "I'm okay, it's just this doesn't feel like me."

Lightning could see her sister nodding behind her in the reflection of the mirror. She turned round to face her, taking a deep breath. She had to get a hold of herself.

"I understand Claire, I mean hell this is the first time I've even seen you in a dress." Serah giggled, "You even refused to wear one for my wedding. Oh the horror of that suit!"

"Fang liked it," Lightning grinned in reply. She had to stop herself from taking a very enjoyable trip down memory lane. Fang had definitely liked the suit.

Serah giggled. She knew exactly what was on her sister's mind by the soft blush that appeared on her face. She cleared her throat, snapping her fingers in front of her until Lightning blinked, shaking her head. "Hey! Plenty of time for that on your honeymoon."

Gently smacking her sister on the arm, Lightning walked across her bedroom, picking up her gunblade. Serah quickly followed, pulling it straight back out of her hands. "Are you kidding me?" She ran across the room, holding the weapon tightly against her chest. "Claire Farron, you are not taking weaponry with you on your wedding day!"

Lightning grumbled, chasing her sister around the room and attempting to retrieve her weapon. Serah jumped out of the way, running around the bed and holding the blade behind her back. "Come on Serah, I bet you Fang brings her lance."

"She will not!" Serah continued to hold the gunblade behind her back, holding out her other hand to keep her sister at bay. "Vanille wouldn't let her."

"Come on Serah," Lightning pleaded, edging ever closer to her sister on the other side of the bed. "You know I don't go anywhere without it."

Quick as a flash Serah jumped on top of the bed, holding the gunblade above her. She smirked down at her sister. "If you insist on taking the stupid sword, I'll make out with Snow all the way through the ceremony and moan really loudly."

"You wouldn't!" Lightning narrowed her eyes. "You're bluffing, you would never ruin my wedding day by grossing me out like that."

It was true, Serah was bluffing. She would never do that, but Lightning didn't need to know that and if it forced her to leave the damn weapon at home, it would be worth a try. Their eyes locked in an intense staring match. Each sizing the other up. Serah didn't blink and eventually grinned when Lightning averted her eyes, seemingly satisfied that she wasn't bluffing.

Lightning sighed heavily. She wasn't going to win this one and she knew it. She raised her hands in defeat. "Fine, fine! It stays."

Serah grinned in triumph. _Serah: 1 - Claire: 0_. she quickly deposited her sister's gunblade on the desk and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go get you hitched!"

Xxx

Fang wasn't nervous, not in the least, in fact it seemed all her nerves had been transferred to her younger sister, who was nervously pacing the room. Fang stood, watching in amusement as Vanille checked her watch for the tenth time in as many minutes.

"You know I'm the one getting married today?" Fang smirked, "think I'm the one that's supposed to be a nervous wreck."

The glare that followed made Fang chuckle. Vanille really didn't have a talent for it. _She should get some tips from Lightning. _Fang smirked at the thought.

Fang didn't know why she wasn't nervous, she simply wasn't. The whole morning she had been practically floating around in a haze of bliss. Today she was marrying Lightning Farron. She had loved the woman almost from the moment she met her and after two years together, she had finally plucked up the courage to pop the question. When Lightning accepted the proposal, Fang had nearly squealed with joy. She hadn't of course, that was far more her sister's style. Instead Fang had lifted her girlfriend into her arms, spinning her round and kissing her with every bit of passion she could muster. That feeling of bliss hadn't left her since that moment and now, two months later she stood under the arch of the elegant church alter. She was practically bursting with joy.

She smirked when Vanille checked her watch again, the girl had been a nightmare all morning. Fang had taken it all in her stride, slowly changing into the strapless blue dress, which was much the same colour as her sari. Vanille had tried to help her tame her hair but it was a losing battle, which they both had eventually given up on. Fang had only smirked, claiming that Lightning preferred it a little wild anyway.

For the rest of the morning Fang had just relaxed. It hadn't taken her long to get ready and when the car had arrived to collect her, she had actually started to get bored. Now she was finally standing at the altar and was waiting for her love to arrive.

A few minutes later it was the moment of truth. The minister walked to stand in front of her, nodding his head. Lightning's car had just pulled up outside. Vanille fidgeted beside her and Fang flashed a grin when the music began to play. She was excited, particularly to see what her fiancé had chosen to wear. Lightning had refused to give her any hints and Fang secretly hoped it was the same suit she had been wearing at Serah's wedding. God she loved that suit.

However, Fang was not expecting the site that greeted her when the large double doors of the elegant gothic church swung open. Her eyes widened in shock and amazement when her fiancé walked down the aisle, arm linked with her sister. It definitely wasn't the suit and as Fang watched the movements of the beautiful flowing white dress as her lover walked elegantly down the aisle, she thanked Etro herself that Lightning hadn't chosen the suit. _Holy mother of the maker, she looks amazing. _Fang's smile widened the closer Lightning got to her. When she was finally able to look her in the eyes, she immediately noticed how nervous she looked.

Finally, Lightning was stood before her. Serah took her hands and placed them in hers. Fang gave them a gentle squeeze when she felt them shake slightly. Lightning looked nervous as hell, she couldn't help but find it incredibly cute.

All the guests took their seats and the minister began to speak. Lightning couldn't hear a word he was saying, all she could do was stare at Fang. She looked incredible, her hair was much the same although Lightning noticed a few extra braids had been added. As she took a deep breath, her senses were filled with a gentle aroma of Fang's perfume. The minister continued to speak but his voice was nothing but an insignificant blur compared to the heavenly sight that Lightning prayed to see every day of her life.

Lightning was so caught up in her lover's heavenly presence that she didn't notice when the minister became silent. She looked round and was greeted with a row of bemused expressions. She blushed when she realised it was obviously her turn to speak. She looked at Fang, who was smirking back at her.

"Ugm, I…do?" Lightning muttered. The words were followed by muffled chuckles and she prayed she hadn't responded to the wrong thing. _Why did Fang have to be so god damn beautiful? _She should have been paying attention.

Luckily it had been the correct cue and the minister began to speak once more. Lightning felt Fang squeeze her hands. She smiled. "Hey, relax. I love you." Fang whispered, causing her smile to widen.

Now her part was over, Lightning was able to relax a little and she listened as the minister spoke of promises of love and devotion. When he finally finished, Fang opened her mouth to speak and Lightning felt her heart standstill. Once Fang spoke these words they would be married. Lightning felt a little lightheaded at the thought.

However, before Fang had a chance to speak, she was halted in her tracks by a loud rumble. The ground began to shake, accompanied by the rattle and clanking of candles and various objects around the church falling to the floor. The guests jumped to their feet, steadying themselves on the edge of the church pews.

Lightning lunged forward, grabbing hold of Fang for support as the entire room shook. "What's happening?" she shouted, wincing when her voice echoed in the now silent church hall.

The rumbling had ceased but now the hall was filled with a deadly almost sinister silence. Fang gently placed her finger on Lightning's lips, listening as a distant sound became closer with every passing second. Lightning could hear it too, like giant terrifying footsteps. They came closer and closer until suddenly the double doors of the church swung open with an apocalyptic crash.

Everything seemed to happen at once and Fang and Lightning could only watch as their guests scattered in every direction, desperately searching for the exits. Unfortunately there was only one and it was being blocked by the biggest most terrifying behemoth either of them had ever seen. The beast clashed thought the church, knocking over chairs and pews in its path. The guests had already scattered into the corners of the room, attempting to stay out of its path of destruction.

Lightning glanced over at Fang to see her fiancé grabbing a wooden chair, smashing it on the floor until she was left with two sharpened wooden legs. Spinning them in her hands like nunchucks, Fang grinned at her.

"Looks like we have an uninvited guest. Care to dance my dear?"

Lightning was shocked for a moment before her face broke into a wide grin. She jumped over the altar, grabbing a large candlestick holder and spinning it above her head like a lance. "Hell yes! Let's make a scene."

Both women sprang into action, charging at the behemoth. Fang distracted the beast, hurling abuse as Lightning approach from behind. The beast roared, charging at Fang who quickly rolled dodging out of its path. She spotted Lightning moving in for the kill, sneaking up behind it and thrusting the end of the candleholder into its back. A terrifying roar echoed throughout the hall and the beast quickly turned its attention to Lightning.

Fang wasn't having any of it. _No one messes with my girl._ She jumped into the air, using the church pew to gain momentum, she landed on the behemoths back. Looking down at Lightning, she winked before the beast howled in agony when two wooden chair legs were thrust into the back of its neck. Not to be outdone, Lightning joined the party, racing in in front and hacking at the creature's neck and shoulders.

The beast gave one last soulless howl and Lightning jumped, moving out of its path as it began to fall. Fang jumped down from its back as it fell, doing a back flip in mid-air before landing effortlessly at her feet. Before Lightning had a chance to speak, she suddenly found herself in Fangs arms. She released a small squeal when Fang spun her round, dipping her Hollywood style and grabbing the back of her neck. Their eyes locked and Lightning felt time stand still under Fang's intense gaze.

Flashing the smile reserved only for her love, Fang pulled Lightning closer, their faces inches apart she whispered into her lips. "I do."

Their lips met and Fang kissed her with such passion and intensity it stole every last breath from her body. Their lips moved together, speaking of the timeless love and passion they shared. Lightning's hands lost themselves in Fang's hair, pulling her impossibly closer. Before the kiss could end, Lightning felt herself being pulled up into Fang's arms. She pulled back, startled when she realised Fang was carrying her bridal style straight out of the church. She wrapped her arms around Fang's neck, resting her head on her shoulder as they walked off into their future together.

Meanwhile, Serah and Vanille stared slack-jawed in disbelief as the couple disappeared into the distance.

Looking over at Vanille, Serah sighed heavily. "Those two can't even get married like normal people."

Vanille chuckled into her hands. "You should have let her bring the gunblade."

Serah rolled her eyes, shaking her head in amusement. She was never going to hear the end of this.


	5. Cruising for Thrills

_A/N: Fangrai-Forever prompt: Sex in the back of a GC cruiser car. NSFW! Heavy smut ABORT ABORT!_

* * *

**Cruising for Thrills**

Xxx

They shouldn't be doing this, it wasn't right, this couldn't be happening. These words repeated like a mantra as Lightning Farron's back hit the soft seats of the Guardian Corp cruiser. Fang was immediately on top of her, ripping off her uniform top like a feral animal. Lightning shuddered when her lover succeeded in removing her top and drove straight in, nipping and licking her collarbone. She grabbed Fang by the hair, pulling her back and attacking her lips. She knew she needed to stop this, they could not have sex in the back of the GC cruiser, but her resolve was slipping more and more with every passing second, especially now Fang's hand was drifting dangerously close to the hem of her skirt.

Lightning pulled away from the kiss, trying desperately to regain some semblance of control. When she locked eyes with her girlfriend, she nearly lost it again, Fang's eyes were filled with nothing but unadulterated lust at an almost frightening intensity. Lightning felt herself shudder from head to toe as her girlfriend stared down at her as if she was fair game for a hunters prey.

Fang had now started biting down on her neck nearly hard enough to draw blood. Her hand had completely disappeared beneath the soldier's skirt, and was grabbing at her inner thigh. Lightning gasped for breath as the brunette's hand drifted closer and closer to her aching core. It took every bit of willpower she had to pull the ravenous women away. Fang groaned and immediately grabbed the blonde's arms, trapping them above her head.

"Ohh I don't think so sweetheart", Lightning tried to suppress a shudder at her girlfriend's husky lust filled tone. "You started this now I'm going to finish it."

Fang bit down hard on her shoulder causing her overheated girlfriend to arch her back with a loud moan.

"Fang, please...I…we", Lightning was finding it harder and harder to focus as her lover worked her into a heated frenzy. She struggled against the powerful grip but Fang had always been stronger than her, especially when in the heat of passion.

"Fang...please", Fang pulled back, flashing her girlfriend a feral grin. She loved it when Lightning was like this, so needy and desperate. Lightning's body was screaming for her, now if only she could get the rest of the stubborn woman to cooperate.

It was hardly the first time they had done this somewhere they shouldn't, and Fang still had very fond memories of the time they had well and truly christened the soldier's office desk, but this was different and a lot more public, not to mention extremely risky. For Fang that was a massive turn on and despite the protest she knew her girlfriend was just as excited as she was.

"You want me, I know you do I can feel it". God Lightning loved it when Fang talked to her like this, she was loath to admit Fang was right, she needed her badly.

In all honesty the soldier had no one to blame but herself, she shouldn't have allowed Fang to accompany her when she was called out by Guardian Corp to assist in a downtown bank robbery. She should have known the effect her professional demeanour had on her overactive girlfriend. Over the last few months they had been together Fang made no secret of how much Lightning's no-nonsense attitude turned her on. Last time she had allowed Fang to be in her presence during her work hours it had ended with her lying on top of her desk a shuddering sweaty mess of glorious post-orgasmic bliss. Not that Lightning had complained, it was by far the most incredible, earth-shattering sex she had ever had, but this was taking it to a whole new level.

Fang had released one of her hands, but Lightning barely had time to react before the huntress was once again devouring her prey. Fang knew she would have to work her girlfriend to breaking point first so immediately attacked as many of Lightning's weak spots as she could manage all at once. Her lips latched onto the blonde's pulse point, grazing it with the edge of her teeth, her other hand heading straight for Lightning's plump buttocks. She smirked when her lover groaned, her body arching up off the soft leather seats.

"Fang…please, someone… They'll hear." This again, Fang frowned into Lightning's neck, obviously she was going to have to work harder to break the stubborn soldier's resolve.

Quick as she could, Fang pulled her lover's bra up, not bothering to remove it, and latched on to a hard pink nipple, taking it into her mouth and running her tongue over the sensitive nub. She silently congratulated herself when Lightning cried out, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her hair. Fang continued her oral assault on her lover's breast whilst running her hand down her trembling body, she ran her hand up her long beautiful leg before reaching her target and slipping under her lover's now soaking wet underwear.

Lightning's control had completely gone, all that remained was burning lust, and her need for Fang. She reached out, grabbing Fang and pulling her up, closing the distance between them and crashing their lips together. She no longer cared where they were or who could overhear them, all that mattered was these lips, that tongue, and these damn amazing hands that were driving her to the brink of madness. She moaned into Fang's mouth, running her tongue along her lower lip, seeking entry. Entry was soon granted and she felt Fang smile into the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance.

Not bothering to remove Lightning's underwear, Fang simply pulled it aside, running her fingers up and down before settling on the over-sensitive bundle of nerves. Lightning wrenched her lips from Fang's, releasing a startled cry before it was silenced by her lover's hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened when the brunette grinned before roughly shoving two fingers inside her. If it wasn't for the hand firmly over her mouth Lightning was sure her scream of ecstasy would have been heard by every resident of downtown New Bodhum. She arched her back as her lover moved inside her to bring her closer and closer to the edge.

Fang was loving every minute of this, it was by far the sexiest thing she had ever seen. She grinned as she watched her girlfriend's eyes roll down in her head. Keeping her hand over her mouth, she worked harder and faster, desperately trying to drive her over the edge as quickly as possible. She knew Lightning was close, she could always tell, the blonde was gasping for breath and grabbing desperately at her back and shoulders.

Fang put all her weight into the last few powerful thrusts, grinning in triumph when her lover's body tensed and shook violently beneath her. Lightning's pleasure cries were loud enough to be heard despite her attempts to silence them and they sent a shudder through the brunette's body.

It took a few minutes for Lightning to fully recover from what she believed to be the most powerful orgasm of her life. She slowly opened her eyes to see Fang grinning down at her, looking smug as ever. She was just able to summon enough energy to half-heartedly roll her eyes at her girlfriend, but she only got a soft snicker in return.

"Well, well, well soldier", Fang sounded incredibly pleased with herself. "You certainly enjoyed that, didn't ya."

"Shut up Fang", Fang laughed when the blonde tried to sit up only to immediately fall back down with a huff, her body felt like jelly. "Get off me."

Fang only chuckled before moving to sit up, she pulled her girlfriend up with her so that Lightning was straddling her lap. Lightning's arms immediately wrapped themselves around the brunette's neck, leaning in to bring their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Fang moaned into her girlfriend's mouth. She was incredibly turned on, she grabbed hold of Lightning's hips, pulling her down, gyrating her own against them to create some sort of friction. Lightning smirked against her lips, pulling her body closer to Fang's and bearing down harder with her hips.

"Fuck", Fang groaned, burying her head in Lightning's shoulder as their hips moved together. "Please baby."

Lightning pulled back just enough to slip her hands between their bodies. She grabbed her girlfriend's belt, pulling it open before pushing her hand inside Fang's shorts. Her lover immediately tossed her head back, hitting the back of the leather seats.

"Shit Fang you're so wet.", Lightning hissed as she began to explore her girlfriend with gentle fingers. "Talk to me Fang, tell me what you want."

Fang could barely think, let alone speak, her only thought was of how much she needed these fingers inside her, fucking her senseless until she could barely walk for a week. She flung her arms around her lover's neck, putting her closer and attacking her lips, her hips pushed up into Lightning's hand, seeking more. It was difficult with her lover's weights on top of her, but soon Lightning was moving her hips to match the rhythm, and they moved against each other as Lightning fingers gently caressed her over-heated sex.

"Light…ugm…please", Fang had well and truly had enough of gently, she needed Lightning in the worst possible way. "Stop teasing me."

Lightning chuckled at her girlfriend's desperate plea, she knew she was being unfair, but teasing Fang was just too much fun, and besides she really wanted to hear her beg.

"Say it Fang, you know what I want to hear." Fang shuddered, oh she knew full well what her sadistic girlfriend was waiting for. This was far from the first time Lightning had made her beg, the blonde definitely got off on making her desperate and needy, she knew she had no choice and frankly she was past caring.

"Fuck me…please Light", Fang heard Lightning's breath hike and felt her fingers press down firmly against her sensitive flash. "Yesss, harder please baby…fuck me hard."

Ohh was Lightning enjoying this, she loved it when Fang begged her, Lightning had always found Fang's voice incredibly sexy but like this, practically dripping in desperation, it was pure sex. Lightning pulled Fang's head back by her hair, latching her lips to the brunette's neck as she pushed two fingers deep inside with one hard powerful thrust. She began gyrating her hips to match the rhythm as she set a fast pace, pounding into her overexcited lover.

Fang had to try so hard to stop herself from screaming out in ecstasy, in the heights of passion it was easy to forget there was still a very good chance of someone overhearing them. Since GC cruisers only had one window at the front which was tinted, she knew no one could see them, but that didn't change the fact that they could be discovered at any moment, it was thrilling and Fang's body was on fire as her girlfriend brought her to incredible heights of pleasure. She bit down on Lightning's shoulder, thrusting her hips up the best she could to match her lover's rhythm. It wouldn't be much longer, not at this rate, she had nearly come simply from being entered, and the feel of her girlfriend moving against her, putting her whole body behind every powerful thrust was enough to drive her completely insane.

Lightning dragged Fang away from her shoulder by her hair, their eyes locked as they moved frantically against each other, sweat dropping from their overheated bodies. When Lightning slammed her hips down and curled her fingers, hitting just the right spot inside her, Fang came. Lightning quickly silenced Fang's pleasure cries with her lips, slamming them together and wincing when the brunette bit down hard on her lower lips. They stayed locked together until Lightning felt the last few shudders of her lover's body followed by a deep groan against her lips. She pulled back to look at her girlfriend.

Fang's eyes had yet to open and she was panting heavily, still trying to regain her breath. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the beautiful sight of her girlfriend smiling down at her. She smiled back, moving to gently caress her lover's lips.

"That was…just…wow." Fang's voice was still breathy and it made Lightning giggle. She readjusted herself on Fang's lap, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Fang gently stroking her girlfriend's hair as she looked out the front window of the cruiser at the people passing by.

"Hey Light." Lightning only hummed in reply, sleep was threatening to overtake her. "Look there's your boss."

Lightning quickly looked up to see Fang pointing out the tinted window of the GC cruiser. Her eyes widened as she spotted her boss walking past and stopping to talk to another officer. Completely forgetting that the window was tinted, Lightning flew herself from Fang's lap and onto the floor.

Fang chuckled as she watched her girlfriend hit the deck and bury her face in her hands, completely mortified. Fang quickly lay on the floor beside her and whispered into her ear.

"Tinted windows sweetheart." She chuckled when all she received in response was an embarrassed whimper. "I'm the only one that gets to see that beautiful body of yours."

"Not if you keep this up." Lightning replied, still refusing to show her face, she was sure she had to be blushing, badly.

Fang snickered, running her fingers through the hair on the back of Lightning's head. "What ya mean?"

Finally Lightning sat up, looking her girlfriend in the eye with a smirk. "If you keep jumping me in public, everyone's going to see the goods."

Fang burst into laughter, pulling her girlfriend into a hug, Lightning groaned against her neck. "I really can't believe you just did that."

Fang pulled her girlfriend's head back, placing her hands on both her cheeks and kissing her soundly on the lips. "Yup, next time let's do it in one of these cool GC tanks!"

Light groaned, falling on her back in defeat. Her girlfriend was incorrigible.


	6. Love you Forever

**A/N: **_A short and hopefully sweet experiment in first person PoV writing. I've never tried it before and wanted to give it a go..soooo I did! And here's what I ended up with. Hope you like it XD Not overly heavy on the smut but still...NSFW._

* * *

**Love you Forever**

**Xxx**

Her skin feels amazing, warm and soft just like I always imagined. Her eyes are closed, head tilted back and I can't help but smile a little into her neck. She is grabbing at my back and shoulders. I've barely even begun and she's already withering beneath me. I've been waiting so long for this moment. To make love to the woman who holds my heart.

"Fang…" I smile into her neck. God I love to hear her whimper my name. I honestly don't think I'll ever get tired of that sound.

She is rocking her hips against me, seeking more of my body on top of hers. I'm not about to deny her that, not when it feels so good. Clothing disappeared awhile back, now littering the normally tidy bedroom floor. I run my hands all over her naked body, or at least as much as I can reach with her pressing me so tightly against her. I have to lean up on my elbow so I can reach more of that beautiful body of hers. I take one breast in my hand and smile at the shudder I receive in response. She is so sensitive, overheated and I'm loving every minute of it. Every minute of her.

I can't help but kiss those lips with my own. She's a surprisingly good kisser, considering her inexperience. I continue my assault on her breast, wincing slightly at the nails digging into my shoulders. Her body is crying out for me and I want to make love to her so badly, for as long as she lets me.

I sit up. The view is amazing, her naked body withering under me. I don't get much time to admire it before she reaches up, grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me back down on top of her.

"Fang." She's whimpering again and it's driving me crazy. I love her so much I can barely stand it.

I caress her breast with my mouth, gently licking. She's moaning like crazy, arching into me. It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I push my hands between our bodies, gently running my fingers up her leg towards her core. I have to smile at the wetness I find coaxing her inner thigh, although I'm not surprised. She is just as excited as I am.

I abandon my treatment on her breast in favour of her lips. We kiss gently and she moans into my mouth. I can feel her shuddering under me and suddenly when my fingers finally made contact with her overheated centre, she rips her lips away from mine, tilting her head back. It's a beautiful sight, seeing her face contorted with pleasure at the smallest of touches. I can hardly believe how lucky I am to be the first to touch this beautiful woman.

I can't turn my eyes away from her face. Her eyes have rolled closed and I love the way she's chewing at her bottom lip. I know she is trying to suppress her sounds of pleasure, but I really don't want her to.

I explore her with gentle fingers, trying to coax more of those beautiful sounds that are driving me to the brink of insanity. "Let me hear you," I need to hear more, I need her to chant my name.

She opens her eyes and I swear I have never seen such an intensity burning behind her gaze. She can't keep them open for long, thanks to my skilful fingers. Her arms fling themselves around my neck, hands tangling in my hair and I'm lost in the steady rhythm of our bodies.

This is intense, beautiful. For the first time in my life this is more than just pure sex. I could lose myself within her. Truly die from such love and I wouldn't even care.

"I love you," I whisper the words my heart can't contain. I could say them forever, chant them like a mantra for the rest of my life and I hope I get the chance to.

Our faces are inches apart, lips barely touching, sharing the same breath. I know she is getting near her end, I can feel it. Her body is arching into me beautifully. The sound of heavy breathing and soft whimpers fill the room and I never want this to end.

I'm not disappointed when it does, I have never seen such a beautiful sight in my life. She cries out for me, tossing her head back. Her whole body shaking beneath me, chanting my name and I swear I've never loved my own name so much as I do right now. This moment is perfect, totally exquisite and when she finally releases one last whimper before falling limp on the sheets below, I'm almost sorry to see it end.

She's looking up at me now, a soft smile lighting her face. She's so beautiful and I feel the need to tell her but my words are halted by her lips. The kiss is gentle yet passionate but before I can really start to enjoy it, she pulls away.

"I love you too." She's said it before but somehow this time the words almost move me to tears.

We make love many more times before both collapsing from exhaustion. The last few words of love spoken between gentle kisses before curling into each other on her bed and watching the sunset through the bedroom window.

"I'll love you forever," Are the last words I hear and with a smile on my face, sleep finally takes me.


	7. Requiem in Crystal

_A/N: I started writing and this happened...enjoy_

* * *

**Requiem in Crystal**

**Xxx**

Birds chirped as a gentle breeze blew through the trees, carrying with it the sweet scent of jasmine that filled her senses. Fang closed her eyes, trying desperately to allow the peaceful surroundings to soothe her raging mind. It was hopeless, she hated everything about this place. She shifted restlessly, pulling her knees up to hug herself and leaning further back against the tree.

Crystal sleep wasn't all it's cracked up to be, Fang knew all too well. She was becoming something of a veteran. Her first sleep wasn't all that bad, she simply imagined herself back in Oerba. She knew it wasn't real, that the people she interacted with within the crystal were nothing but her own imagination, but it still gave her some comfort.

Vanille was the only real person within her world of dreams, but this time, even her sister's presence wasn't enough.

She wanted so badly to leave this place, but her fate was sealed and time was now endless. The days turned into weeks that turned into months and for all she knew it could have been years. There was simply no way of knowing. Endless time of nothingness with only her memories and the agonising glimpses of a world so sorely out of reach.

"Fang?" It was Vanille, but then again who else could it be. Fang had neither the energy nor the will to summon herself any kind of imaginary companionship. She had given up on that a long time ago. Tired of looking into soulless eyes.

She felt a small hand on her shoulder, and looked up to meet a sympathetic gaze. "You've been looking again, haven't you?" Vanille asked, gently rubbing her shoulder. "You shouldn't torture yourself like this."

Torture was the right word for it, and to any onlooker, Fang would definitely have been considered a masochist. Those little glimpses of the world outside had become part of her daily routine. An unexpected bonus of being in crystal sleep, although Fang wasn't quite sure whether to consider it a blessing or a curse.

"Actually I wasn't." She replied, jumping to her feet. "I was just thinking. Enjoying the view and all." She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but Vanille could always read her like an open book.

The portals left a small relevance in the air, a slight purple mist that spoke volumes of her sister's activities. Fang had clearly been observing and Vanille knew exactly her choice of viewing. An image of a certain rose haired soldier entered her mind.

There wasn't much Vanille could do to stop her. If Fang insisted on torturing herself, she could only hope to be the voice of reason. Everyday Fang would sneak off on her own, finding a secluded spot for her torment. Only able to watch as the woman she loved fought for her life in an endless battle. Vanille was powerless to stop her, and it broke her heart to see.

"Let's do something fun." Vanille suggested. Perhaps she could at least try to lighten the mood.

Fang scoffed, shrugging her shoulders. "What could we possibly do for fun?"

"Hmm." Vanille had to think for a moment. She actually hadn't thought that far ahead. "We could conjure up some playmates and go to the beach."

Fang wanted to roll her eyes at the ridiculous suggestion. She wasn't interested in imaginary playmates. The people here were not real, as convincing as they may have been. She wasn't interested in wasting her time with fantasy.

"I'll pass if it's all the same to you." She replied, flashing her sister a gentle smile. She didn't want to hurt her feelings, but her only desire was to be left alone. "You go ahead."

Vanille shrugged her shoulders. She had tried, there wasn't much else she could do. She hesitated to leave Fang to wallow in her own misery, but she didn't really have a choice. "Please Fang, just try not to upset yourself?" She pleaded, placing her hand on her sister's forearm. She received only a nod in reply.

Fang retook her seat against the tree, watching her sister disappear into the forest. As soon as Vanille was out of view, she closed her eyes. She allowed her mind to wander, summoning images of the woman whose absence was causing her heart so much pain. She imagined their first meeting. The first time they had a real conversation. As her mind wandered she entered that wonderful place where she had first confessed her feelings, and of course that led to the memory of their first kiss. That wonderful feeling of bliss when their lips had touched for the first time. Normally to think of it would bring her joy, but now her heart ached.

She opened her eyes, knowing exactly what to expect. The portal was there, directly in front of her. A shimmering orb of purple light and within it the image of her heart's desire.

She got to her feet, stepping closer. The portal flickered, but the image was clear. She could see her, the woman she loved more than words could express standing within a beautiful golden temple. Lightning Farron, the chosen warrior of the goddess herself.

Fang watched as she moved around the temple, her silver-plated armour shimmering in the haunting temple light. She looked more beautiful than Fang could ever remember. She reached out towards the portal before she could stop herself, clenching her fists. She couldn't touch her no matter how far she reached. Lightning was so far away from her now. In another world where time was just as meaningless.

"I wish you could hear me." Fang whispered, taking a shaky breath. "I wish I was there, fighting by your side."

A single tear escaped, but she quickly wiped it away. "I would do anything to see you. Just one more time."

Fang held her hand out towards the portal, running it in front of the image. She wanted so badly to reach through it, to touch her. She imagined herself being able to do so, to simply walk through the portal and take Lightning into her arms. To hold her and kiss her, but most of all to say the words she had never been given a chance to. To fully express her feelings.

Suddenly the desired changed when she noticed a foreboding presence entered the image. Lightning was no longer alone and Fang's desires quickly changed from declarations of love to the overwhelming urge to protect.

Caius Ballad. She recognised him immediately. Fang had witnessed many battles from her previous viewings. They were talking but she couldn't hear a word spoken. Lightning looked angry, almost broken and Fang clenched her fists as she watched the pair engage in combat.

Terror coursed through her veins when she watched Lightning deal mighty a blow before being shrouded in glowing purple mist. Caius had disappeared, leaving Lightning alone. Fang gritted her teeth, clenching her fists in anger. Caius had done something to her. She watched helplessly, her mind racing when Lightning dropped to her knees.

Fang could only watch in quiet desperation as Lightning lay on the ground, her body occasionally jerking as if in the midst of a violent dream. She finally regained consciousness just in time to witness the return of Ballad. Few words were spoken -although Fang was unable to hear them- before the pair once again engaged in heavy combat.

The fight was brutal and all the while Fang watched, her body shaking with anger. If only she could join her, step through the portal and fight by her side. She staggered closer, her eyes widening in shock when Caius pushed Lightning back, sending her crashing to the ground. The image was suddenly filled with heavy black smoke.

"No!" Fang screamed, her heart pounding. She watched Lightning dragged into the mist before disappearing from her vision.

The portal disappeared and Fang paced the clearing, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. "No, no, no." she whispered frantically.

This had happened before, and Fang knew what it meant. Wherever Lightning had ended up, she was now beyond her reach. She closed her eyes, desperately trying to reconnect with the world beyond her own. It didn't work, leaving her with only silence.

Fang allowed the tears to stream freely from her eyes. She dropped to her knees and burying her head in her hands, she wept without shame. Lightning couldn't be gone. After all they had been through, everything they overcame, it couldn't end like this.

The pain of the moment seemed to last for an eternity before Fang felt a familiar warmth fill her senses. Her mind flashed with images she didn't understand. Furious battles, and unfamiliar places flooded her mind's eye until she could barely think. When her mind finally began to settle she was left with only the warmth. That beautiful familiar warmth that caused her heart to ache. A final image filled her mind. The images of crystal and through the mayhem and turbulent emotions that clouded her thoughts, she finally understood.

Whether they would be together again, she didn't know, but the gentle whisper that entered her mind confirmed her thoughts. Lightning was alive.

"I love you Fang." The familiar voice whispered before it was granted peace in crystal sleep.


	8. Behemoth Soup

_A/N: Another one-shot. I got this idea and started writing this when my very own sunshine got sick and wasn't eating...I would kill a behemoth, but there not real, so, yeh. enjoy! (Sorry about the name) XD_

* * *

**Behemoth Soup**

**Xxx**

Lightning Farron never got sick. In her entire adult life she couldn't remember having so much as a small cold. Yet here she was, lying in bed surrounded by crumpled tissues and trying to resist the urge to groan at the pounding in her head. She blew her nose, snuggling further into the blankets and silently praying to be put out of her misery. "You doing okay sweetheart?"

Fang. Maybe she could clobber her over the head with her lance. She managed a small laugh at the thought.

Being sick wasn't the worst of it. It would take more than a stuffed nose and a cough to take down the mighty Lightning Farron. What really bugged her was all the fussing. For the past week her girlfriend had done nothing but cater to her every whim. Not that she asked for much but that didn't stop Fang from sticking her head round the door every five seconds to make sure she was okay.

"Hey, you're awake." Fang sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the blanket down so she could see her girlfriend's face. "How you feeling?"

How was she feeling? Sounded like a ridiculous question. She felt like shit warmed up and all attempts to put on a brave face had abandoned her days ago. "Please just kill me." She groaned, earning a soft chuckle from above.

Fang pulled the blanket back, quickly jumping under it and snuggling up beside her. Lightning squirmed a little in her arms. She felt disgusting, all sweaty from the fever. She was surprised her girlfriend wanted to be anywhere near her. Not to mention that the last thing she wanted was to make Fang sick.

"Settle down." Fang pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. "I told you already, I don't mind the snot." She laughed when Lightning weakly smacked her forearm.

"Anyway, you didn't answer the question. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little." Lightning answered weakly. She snuggled closer. Her girlfriend didn't seem to mind and Fang was so warm it was definitely helping her fight the chills. She lightly pushed, urging Fang to lay on her back and draped herself on top of her. She could easily fall asleep like this. It was the most comfortable she had felt all day.

"Good," Fang whispered, stroking her hair. She could feel her girlfriend's head getting heavier on her shoulder. "Don't fall asleep babe, you need to eat something."

This had been an ongoing battle for days. Lightning had been refusing to eat anything and when she did was unable to keep it down. Fang had tried everything, but eventually her stubborn girlfriend had got to the point where she refused to even try.

"Please try. For me?" Fang pleaded with her, trying to win her over with a few light kisses on her forehead. "There has to be something we can try."

Lightning thought about it for a moment. They had tried everything and nothing seemed to work. No matter what she ate, it would always come back up less than an hour later. She was hungry, starving in fact, but it wasn't worth the risk of spending another evening hugging the toilet bowl.

She looked up at her girlfriend to be met with pleading eyes. She knew it was hopeless to resist. Despite the guarantee of another hellish evening. She never could say no to those eyes. Especially when Fang was only trying to do what's best for her. "Fine, I'll try something." She whispered, almost immediately regretting it.

Fang smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "So what can I get my sick little princess?"

Lightning rolled her eyes, looking up at Fang. "I don't know, maybe soup?"

"Soup is good. Nice and light, should be easy on that upset tummy of yours."

Deciding soup was definitely the choice for her poor girlfriend, Fang started to sit up only to be stopped by the weight on top of her. Lightning snuggled closer, refusing to let her move. Fang chuckled, hugging her and kissing her on top of the head.

"If I'm going to make this soup for you, you're gonna have to let go, sunshine." Fang said, laughing at her girlfriend's groan. "Come on, what kinda soup would you like?"

"Behemoth?" Lightning asked, her voice muffled when she buried it deeper into Fang's neck.

It wasn't an unusual reply, they had had behemoth before, a few times over the years. Since it was the only thing Lightning could really cook, she had made Behemoth stakes the first time she had cooked for Fang, but Fang had never tried to make soup out of it. She looked down at Lightning who was still hiding her face deep in the crook of her neck. Fang smiled, if behemoth soup was what she wanted, that's what she would get.

"Behemoth it is sunshine," Fang slowly pushed Lightning onto her back, leaning down to kiss her before standing up, "I'll be right back."

Lightning pulled the blanket over her body, already missing Fang's warmth. She watched Fang leaning over her and fluffing her pillows.

"Do you need anything else?" Fang asked, gently stroking the bangs out of her eyes. "Drink or something?"

Lightning shock her head, her eyes were already starting to close.

"Okay sunshine, love you." With one last kiss, Fang left, ready to head to the kitchen and make some behemoth soup.

* * *

How had it come to this? Two hours of tracking, seven miles of ground covered and finally she was face to face with her prize, one very unfriendly looking behemoth. As Fang crept up on the beast, slowly moving behind it, she cursed Vanille's name. Damn her for eating the last of the behemoth meat they had in the house.

She jumped into the air, bringing her lance down on the beast's back. The hit didn't connect when the behemoth spun round, dodging the hit and charging at her. Fang jumped backwards, rolling out of the path of attack and blocking with her lance.

"Hey! My poor sick girl's going to have you for lunch, whether you like it or not!" Fang shouted, running in for another attack, this time aiming for the beast's head.

She was pushed back, hitting the ground and ripping her sari. She groaned, jumping to her feet and dusting herself off

"Fucking asshole." She muttered under her breath.

This behemoth was a tricky one, but Lightning wanted behemoth soup and Fang wasn't about to go home empty-handed. She jumped and rolled out of the way of the next two attacks, taking a running jump and landing on the beast's back. She thrust her lance into its neck. The behemoth roared in pain, falling to the ground and Fang jumped down, landing on her feet.

She turned just in time to take a heavy blow to the legs, knocking her off her feet. The behemoth loomed over her, licking its lips.

Fang pushed herself backwards on her elbows. She wouldn't die like this, not for soup! This wasn't going to be the end of Oerba Yun Fang. She bucked her hips, rolling herself backwards and onto her feet. The behemoth was already weak and it wouldn't take much to bring it down. She looked down at her arm, it was bleeding, but it wouldn't stop her, not now. She spotted a tree in the clearing. She ran to it as fast as she could. The behemoth followed.

When Fang reached the tree, she stopped, quickly looking back. The behemoth wasn't far behind. She jumped on the tree branch, climbing quickly up and watching the beast grow closer by the second. With the behemoth now under the tree, Fang jumped down, swinging from the branch and landing on its back once again. She stabbed the beast in the neck and shoulder.

When the behemoth started to fall, this time Fang didn't go down with him, instead jumping back onto the tree branch. She watched as the beast landed on the ground with a thud.

Not risking it, Fang stayed up the tree for a few minutes, waiting until the beast had stopped moving before jumping down. It was dead and not wanting to waste any more time, Fang pulled out her skinning knife, cutting a good chuck of meat and putting it careful inside the plastic bag she had brought with her.

Covered in mud and blood, her sari ripped and her arm bleeding, Fang limped home, ready to make behemoth soup.

* * *

Lightning woke to a sweet smell filling her senses. She sat up in time to see Fang enter the room, carrying a bowl of soup and smiling at her. Lightning watched her walk around the bed, placing the soup down on the bed side table. She was limping a little and looked tired as hell, plus Lightning noticed a bandage on her arm.

"Fang are you okay? What happened?" she asked, never taking her eyes off Fang when she sat down on the bed beside her, "you've been gone a long time and you're hurt."

Fang looked down at her arm, it wasn't bad. She had had worse. "Well, you know me and cooking, it's just a burn." She smiled, grabbing the bowl of soup and placing it on her girlfriend's lap. "Now eat up sunshine, it'll go cold."

"You burned your arm making soup?" Lightning raised an eyebrow, the very idea sounded ridiculous, even for Fang. "And why did it take you so lon-?"

Fang placed her finger on her lips, "You don't need to worry about that, just eat your soup and get better, okay."

Lightning nodded, allowing Fang to feed her a spoon full of the soup. It did taste good and it was going down pretty easy. Unlike the other things she had tried to eat over the past week, this wasn't upsetting her. She smiled up at her girlfriend. She was still wondering how Fang had managed to take three hours making soup and burn her arm doing it, but it didn't matter, she was sure Fang would tell her in time. For now she was just happy Fang was back.

Fang smiled down at her girlfriend, feeding her the soup she had worked so hard to bring her. She didn't plan on telling Lightning about her trek out into Gran pulse. About the king behemoth she had killed and about bringing back the meat for her soup. Lightning didn't need to know all that, all that mattered was her girlfriend was eating something and getting better and that's all that Fang really cared about.

Although she wasn't happy about her ripped sari.


End file.
